1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a user interface device for detecting an operation on an operation member, and a projector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-104096 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a projector for projecting an image of an operation icon on a projection surface, and for allowing a user operation on the projected operation icon. This projector measures distance X in a normal direction from the surface where the projector is placed to the position of a fingertip of a user based on captured image data, and determines whether distance X in the normal direction is equal to or less than a predetermined distance. In the case where distance X in the normal direction is equal to or less than a predetermined distance, the projector changes a size of an operation icon immediately below the fingertip to a larger size and projects the icon. Accordingly, even when there is a finger, the influence of the finger can be eliminated, and an operation icon may be made easily visible to the user and a desirable operation is enabled.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration of a projector where it is assumed that a camera which is distance measurement means and a projection surface squarely face each other (an optical axis of the camera is orthogonal to the projection surface). If the camera and the projection surface do not squarely face each other but obliquely face each other, there is a problem that the distance is erroneously measured and a user operation is not appropriately detected, and thus, that appropriate behavior as a user interface device may not be realized.